


Safely back home

by EvyRiver



Series: Stormpilot oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe returns from a mission, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed next to Finn and sleep.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely back home

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic of our favourite pilot returning from a mission to find his boyfriend sleeping soundly.  
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142374501874/imagine-your-otp-with-person-a-sleeping-person-b) prompt

Poe walked away from the hangar, having landed more than two hours ago but deciding to do the post-mission repairs right after landing rather than postponing them. BB-8 followed him slowly, keeping quiet since it was late at night and most of the base was asleep. Poe reached his and Finn’s room and the door opened with a soft hiss. 

BB-8 followed Poe through the door and rolled to the corner quietly to power down for the night.  
Poe saw Finn sprawled out on his back on their bed in deep sleep, he hadn’t heard the door opening. Poe smiled and wanted nothing more than to just strip and crawl in beside his lover but decided against it. It had been a simple and short mission, merely two days long, but most of it had been spent stuck in the cockpit of his x-wing and he desperately needed a shower. He opened a drawer and took a pair of boxers and a towel and stripped of his flight suit and underwear before heading to their refresher. 

He turned on the water and stepped under it, relaxing at the feeling of hot water running down his tense muscles. He scrubbed himself clean quickly and got out, dried himself off and pulled on his underwear.

Poe slowly walked back out from the refresher and saw Finn still sleeping soundly. He threw the now damp towel into the heap where his flight suit already was and crept across their room to their bed.

Finn was sleeping on edge of the bed, leaving Poe no other option than to crawl over his sleeping boyfriend. He planted his right leg on the bed over Finn and slowly started to transfer his weight to get over the sleeping man. He almost succeeded.

Poe was already grinning at his ability to get to bed without waking Finn when his foot got caught on one of the blankets Finn had obviously considered too much and had kicked out of bed.

He fell right on top of Finn.

Finn woke up instantly when he felt the weight of the pilot dropping on him. Poe watched his eyes open in confusion before they focused on Poe’s face. The man under him smiled.

“You’re back,” Finn said and moved his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend.

“Got in two hour ago, didn’t want to leave any repairs for tomorrow,” Poe answered and looked at the time. “Or today, to be exact.”

Finn didn’t say anything and simply pulled the other man a little higher on top of him.

Poe felt Finn trying to maneuver him and helped by following his guidance. Once Finn got him in the position he wanted, one of his hands found its way to Poe neck and he pressed a chaste kiss to the pilot’s lips before hiding his face in the pilot’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Missed you,” Finn murmured against Poe’s skin and kissed the pilot’s neck softly, smiling when he noticed a still healing love bite there. The one he knew he put there right before Poe left for his mission. “Did the mission go okay?” Finn asked as he pulled away enough to look his boyfriend in the eye but not before pressing a kiss on the pilot's forehead.

Poe nodded.

“No problems and everyone got back just fine, didn’t find a thing. False alarm.”

“Good, those medbay chairs are terrible, my back would have been killing me if I had to sit there again waiting for you to wake up,” Finn said, remembering the time Poe had been brought back by his squadron unconscious. Finn had not left his side until he woke up four days later.

“You were in a coma for two weeks. Trust me, I know exactly how comfy those chairs are,” Poe answered and laughed softly before laying his head on Finn’s chest and closing his eyes.  
“So tired.”

“Go to sleep, I’m probably right if I say the last time you slept was in this same bed, aren’t I?”

Poe nodded against his chest.

“So that’s what, 72 hours with no sleep? Why aren’t you sleeping right now instead of being a damn blanket on top of me?” Finn asked and planted a kiss on Poe’s hair. “Not that I’m complaining” he added with a chuckle.

“I was trying to go to sleep, you know. But someone decided to throw the blankets off the bed so my foot could get caught in them. I wonder who it was,” Poe answered and tried to roll off his boyfriend but the arms around him tightened and he remained in place.

Poe looked at Finn with an endearing smile.

“As much as I love this position, every single muscle in my body is currently killing me,” he said with a groan.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Finn said and helped Poe to settle down on his side of the bed and saw him close his eyes and bury his face in his pillow. “Back?” he asked, knowing Poe’s muscled were always tense after spending such a long time in his aircraft.

Poe nodded again, positive that Finn was watching him, not bothering with opening his eyes.

“I can help,” Finn said and placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

Poe nodded again and Finn sat up to get a better access to his lover’s bare back. He ran his hands softly along Poe’s arms and lower back for a moment before pressing down harder, trying to ease his boyfriend’s discomfort. It went on for several minutes and Poe was about to fall asleep.

“Come here,” Poe mumbled against his pillow and moved to his side.

Finn removed his hands from Poe’s back and grabbed the blanket from the floor before settling down next to the pilot. He pulled the blanket up their bodies and Poe curled up against him. Finn moved his head back for a second to place a soft kiss on his lover’s lips before pulling away and wrapping his arms securely around the pilot. 

Poe hid his face in Finn chest, content with never moving again from the warmth and safety the arms around him provided.

“Love you,” Poe mumbled and closed his eyes again.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and, as always, let me know what you think and maybe what you would like to read next, I am always open for prompts!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://evyriver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
